


The Internet Is For Porn #3

by iluvkinkythings



Series: The Internet Is For Porn [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sextape, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy J2 sextape finds its way on the Internet. This is the third video of that sextape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is For Porn #3

It’s obvious, both from the angle and the quality of the video, that it was filmed with a cell phone. It starts right in the thick of it, with a sweaty Jared Padalecki on his knees in what looks like a bathroom stall - and with the muffled music in the background it’s probably fair to assume that it’s happening in a bar or a club - his lips stretched wide around the now familiar, girthy length of Jensen Ackles’ cock. Jensen’s left hand is wrapped tight in Jared’s long, unruly hair as he’s moaning and grunting the same kind of filth that can be heard in the two first videos, his voice low and raspy.

“Fuck, Jay... So fucking good on your knees baby, you were made to take my cock,” Jensen pants. “You love it, don’t you? Love being my dirty little slut?” he then asks, and Jared hums his approval around his mouthful, looking straight at the camera as he takes the whole length of Jensen in his mouth and down his throat without even a gag, stopping for a moment when his lower lip is brushing Jensen’s balls and his nose is buried in perfectly trimmed pubic hair. Then, slowly, _very_ slowly, Jared starts bobbing his head up and down again and it sounds as dirty and messy as it looks, wet squelchy noises mixing with Jensen’s moans, precome and spit drooling from the corners of Jared’s mouth and down his chin.

“I should make molds of your mouth and sell them, I’d get filthy rich with that shit,” Jensen says. He films Jared deepthroating him, sometimes getting his hand off Jared’s hair to slide one or two fingers in Jared’s mouth along his cock, and a couple minutes later he aims the camera phone a bit lower, the video now showing Jared’s lap where his cock is poking out of his jeans, hard and thick and ridiculously long. Jared’s jerking himself off with rough, fast strokes, using the clear precome that’s leaking from the slit to make it slide more easily into the tight channel of his fist.

“Yeah baby, stroke that big cock of yours,” Jensen comments. “Wanna see you come with my dick in your mouth. Such a fucking slut for it, uh? Come on, do it Jay, do it for me.” Surely enough, Jared comes merely seconds later, making a big mess out of the floor and the legs of Jensen’s jeans. The video is blurred for a moment before it focuses once more on Jared’s face, looking all blissed out, his eyes closed in ecstasy. “Shit,” Jensen groans. “I’m coming, too!”

Jensen roughly pulls out of Jared’s mouth and Jared immediately opens wide, getting his tongue out, obviously knowing what is expected of him because Jensen says, “Good boy!” then warns, “Don’t swallow,” as he’s finishing himself with his hand, the thick, round head of his cock laying heavily on Jared’s tongue. His orgasm is ripped out of him a few seconds later, Jensen grunting like a wounded beast and it’s kind of a small miracle that all of his load ended in Jared’s mouth and not all over his face.

Jensen’s cock is still half-hard when he’s done coming, and Jared is patiently waiting as the tip of Jensen’s cock is slapped against his tongue to discard a little blob of come that’s still clinging to it. Jensen then zooms on Jared’s mouth, admiring his work for a few seconds. “Damn, that was a big load. You can swallow it, babe.”

Jared does as he’s told, moaning though it’s unclear if it’s because of the taste or because Jensen’s thumb is pressing against his Adam’s apple. When he’s done, he licks his lips then goes after Jensen’s now limp - but still impressive - cock to clean it up.

“You’re ready to go back to the party?” Jensen asks as Jared’s tucking Jensen’s cock back into his boxer briefs.

“I’d rather go back home,” Jared answers, still on his knees, his voice hoarse. “I want to tie you to the bed and ride you all night long.”

Jensen laughs. “Home it is, then.”

The video ends seconds later on a blur, and the last things that can be heard is laughter and the sound of kissing.


End file.
